1. Field of invention
The invention is related to a quick install/remove stove burner guard, which prevents small children from reaching the burners, control knobs and cookware on the stovetop. The guard also prevents small children from coming in contact with heated liquid or other foods that may bubble or splash from cookware on the stovetop. The guard panel can be installed or removed in seconds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of stove guards were invented in the prior art to prevent small children from reaching the stove burners, control knobs and cookware while cooking as listed on the following list:
4157705June 1979Caan4517955May 1985Ehrlich et al.4836181June 1989Saga5546928August 1996Lewis et al.5758636June 1998Butrimas et al.5842464December 1998Koch
Those devices described in the prior art often require complicated installation procedures. Once installed, the devices are difficult to remove for cleaning. In some cases, the guard panels are attached to the top of the stove surface, making the guard panel vulnerable to heat damage.
The complicated installing and removing devices make those guards less likely to be used on a regular basis when small children are present, and this departs from the purpose of the inventions. Therefore, new and improved stove guards are needed to overcome the disadvantages of the existing inventions. The current invention addresses this need.